


Mammon's Greatest Treasure

by AkikoNakamura



Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoNakamura/pseuds/AkikoNakamura
Summary: mammon realizes just how much you mean to him.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782580
Kudos: 137





	Mammon's Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> 'nother one of my drabbles that i originally wrote on twitter! hope you enjoy ♡︎ this was written in honor of mammon appreciation week.

Mammon wrapped his arms protectively around your small form, "I'm not gonna let you lay your hands on her!" He growled. The three demons before him trembled, they now remember why Mammon was second-born. The second most powerful of the Seven Rulers of Hell.

Thinking that they valued their lives, the demons fled, leaving you safely caged in Mammon's arms. The demon looked down on you, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you or anythin' did they?" The concern in his voice was evident. You gently nodded, wrapping your arms around him.

"Thank you, Mammon. You're the best!" You say with a grin. The demon blushed at your words, "H-Huh? I mean, of course I am, I'm the Great Mammon after all! You should be bowing down to me to show your thanks!" He put on his mask again, feigning confidence.

You only giggled. "I mean it, Mammon. Really, thank you for saving me." You plant a gentle kiss on his cheek, which utterly startled the demon. "W-Wha— Don't just do that out of nowhere!" He put his palm on where your lips had just touched.

Hearing your laughter made Mammon feel relief. At least you weren't too shocked by what happened just a few minutes ago. Then he realized his arm was still wound tight around your waist, and yours were wrapped around his. He didn't want to pull away, but he felt like he had to.

He slowly pulled his arm back when you rest your head on his chest. "Can we stay like this for a while?" You whisper against his beating heart, "I love your hugs." Your eyes shone in adoration, he could tell that you truly meant your words.

Mammon didn't know how to feel about that. After all, throughout his life he had been used to insults being constantly thrown around him. Whenever something goes wrong, oh it's Mammon's fault. No one had ever saw the little good he did.

No one except you.

He felt warmth in his heart. You were too good for him, what ever did he do in his life for God to have blessed him with you? Nonetheless, he listened to your wishes and held you tight. In that moment, he decided he would treasure you more than any material pleasure he had.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, if anyone was wondering (i dont think anyone is, but) my twitter is @solomonlovemail ヽ(•ㅂ•)/ im on there often and we can be friends if you want!


End file.
